Harry Potter And The Year Of The Century
by metsrule
Summary: This is about Harry's seventh Year at Hogwarts
1. What A Surprise!

Harry Potter and The Year Of The Century (for once NOT Reposted!)  
  
This is about Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts.  
This is some info that happened in my version of the book before this. (I didn't write anything for other books though.)  
Sirius's name has been uncleared. (Book 6)  
Hagrid has died. (Book 6)  
Snape moved to DADA.  
The potions teacher is Abrella Figg. (Harry's babysitter/witch)  
  
Chapter 1: What A Suprise!  
  
Harry had just gotten to Sirius's house 1 week ago, but he was already having a great time. Or at least he felt like it. Wouldn't you if you had lived with the Dursley's? Sirius had told him, that he could go to Hogsmeade every Friday. Today was Monday July 31.When Harry wpke up, he heard a sound coming from the coming from the backyard. He got out out of bed, got dressed, and when he went outside. He saw that Sirius had thrown a birthday party for him! Ron was their, Hermione was there, Ginny, Fred and George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team! Harry had a great time. At the end, Harry opened his gifts. He opened the one from the Quidditch team first. It was a Firebolt 2007! The newest, fastest and best room ever made! Harry was so excited, that he almost forgot he had other gifts. Eventually he opened Ron's gift. It was a book called Quidditch Highlights. By the author of Quidditch Through The Ages. Harry skimmed the book and said he loved it. After that he opened Ginny's gift. Ginny blushed. It was a figure of Harry in his Quidditch uniform! Harry then said, "Ginny, where did you get this?" "I Made It," said Ginny bludhing. "It's great! It looks exactly like me!" Next he opened Fred and George's gift. It was a box full of Fred and George's newest candys! Then Fred said, "Oh, and don't worry, None of these are toxic." Then Ron walked up to Harry and said, "You know Harry, sharing is very nice." Everyone laughed. Next he opeened a gift from Hermione. Hermione had given him a Quaffle signed by Viktor Krum, and the rest of the bulgarian team. Harry loved it. Then Sirius handed him a gift. Harry opened it to see that it was his father's old diary. "I thought this might let you get to know him better," said Sirius. Harry was so shocked. He could hardly speak. Then finally Harry said thanks. Then when he opened the gift from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, it was a remembrall. Harry then said, "Thank you, I've never had one of these before!  
  
That's all for now! I'll probablly post more tomorrow. I may not post more unless people reply though. 


	2. Off To Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Off to Hogwarts  
  
Today was the day Harry would go to Hogwarts. Sirius and him apperated to Kings Cross. When they went through the Platform 9/3, someone saw them! His name was Joe Shafant. Then Joe tried to go through the wall, and suprisingly made it. Harry then turned around and saw him. Who are you? I've never seen you around here." said Harry. "I'm Joe Shafant, and I somehow went through this wall. said Joe." "You must be a wizard then." "A what!" "You have magical powers." "How do you know?" said Joe. "You can't get through the wall unless you are a wizard." said Harry. "How old are you?" said harry. "16, why?" "Okay, so you're in your 6th year." "Get on the Hogwarts Express, and then when we get to Hogwarts I'll take you to Dumbledore to see what house you're in." Harry said. "Also, Dumbledore will give you a private tutor, so you can catch up with everyone else." said Harry. "I think I'm gonna like this place!" said Joe. When they got into the Hogwarts Express Harry took Joe to the compartment that Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting in. Ron then said, "Who's the new kid?" Harry answered, "His name is Joe. He's a 6th year, and he just found out he was a wizard." "I heard you're a head boy, and Hermione's a head girl." said Ron. You get your own dorm, and common room!" said Ron. "Yeah I know, Dumbledore sent me a letter, telling me the password to Gryffindor Common Room, the prefects bathroom, and my Common room." said Harry. "That's so cool! You two (Hermione and Harry) are so lucky!" said Ron. Eventually theygo to Hogwarts. As soon as they got there, Harry brought Joe to Dumbledore. Dumbledore said that he should be sorted with the first years. Then the sorting ceromony started. Prof. McGonagall, then put the sorting hat on the stool. After the sorting hat sang, the ceromony started. (People were sorted, but I'm not saying people, because they're not important.) "Shafant, Joe" read McGonagall. Joe sat on the stool and put the hat on his head. "Gryffindor!" yelled the sorting hat. The Gryffindor table cheered. Joe sat next to Harry. After the feast, Harry and Hermione led the Gryffindor's to the Common Room. "Tick-Tock" said Harry. (that is the password) The fat lady opened the portrait. Harry then yelled, "All of you have to be in bed by 8:00 or I'll take points away from Gryffindor! That's 1 hour!" Harry then went to his common room. He lay on his bed. He would have to be in the halls guarding from 8:30 until 10:00 with Hermione. At 8:30 Harry and Hermione went out to guard. 


	3. Trespassing

Chapter 3: Trespassing  
  
While Harry was guarding, he heard a sound near the library. When he went over there to look, he saw nobody. He went into the library. He saw nothing at first, but then he heard a sound in the restricted section. He went into the restricted section(he was alowd to because he is head boy). The sound sounded like Crabbe. He had said, "So we're looking for the... " Harry couldn't hear the rest of the sentence. Harry then looked in every section of the restricted section. In the last section of the restricted section, he saw 3 people. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Draco was holding a book. "100 points from Slytherin, for being out of bed!" Harry said. "Also, do you have a pass for the restricted section?" "Why should I tell you?" said Drac "Because you just 


	4. The Class Of Greatness, and The Class Of...

Chapter 4: The Class of Greatness and The Class of Harm  
  
When Harry woke up int he morning, he went downstairs to breakfast. He sat next to Ron and Hermione, and across from Joe Shafant. Before breakfast Dumbledore had an announcement. He said, "Please welcome our sixth year student, Joe Shafant. He is the son of a former Order Of The Phonix member, Susan Shafant." "His mother was the one who killed the dreaded death eater, Lucius Malfoy." Then Joe said to Harry, "How come my mother would not want me to know if I'm a wizard?" "They probably didn't want you to know in case you weren't a wizard." said Harry. Joe then said, "Why wouldn't I be a wizard, if my parents were?" Harry explained to Joe that not all kids are wizards if their pasrents are. After breakfast was over, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Potions. When they got there they noticed that Prof. Figg had refurnished the whole classroom. It looked much better than it did when Snape was teacher. They learned how to make the Hashni Potion. Prof. Figg said that it only worked on 8 people in the world, and that it protected you from Avada Kedavra. If this potion was splashed onto you within 2 hours of when Avada Kedavra killed you, it would bring you back to life. Prof. Figg said that the 8 people it worked on are Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Abrella Figg, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Lily Evans (Potter) (wasn't given to her within 2 hours), Susan Shafant, and Harry Potter. Everyone was surprised that Harry's name was on the list, especially Harry. After that when Harry was done making his potion, he took some and put it in his pocket, so that if he ever dies, then he will fall back ad the potion will splash on him. Next Harry had Defense Against Dark Arts. He had it with Hufflepuff. When he got to The DADA room, he saw that Snape had done a nice job cleaning the room. Harry sat down and waited for the lesson to start. When everyone was there, Snape said that they would be learning the Spetrono (Speh-Troh-noh). It is a spell that you can use against any bad person. It will remove one body part from that person. All you have to do is say Spetrono then the body part. Harry thought, "Yes! I could use this on Voldemort to remove his mouth so he can't say any curses!" While everyone was practicing on dummies, a person witha mask came into the classroom. The first thing he did was that he yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" The spell hit Neville. Neville was dead. Then Harry remembered, "The potion in my pocket! I could splash some on Neville." Then Harry did it. He took the potion out of hs pocket, and poured some on Neville. Instantly he came back to life! Then Harry noticed that the masked man, was Peter Pettigrew! Then Harry said, "Pettigrew, I will not let you go around killing people like you did my parents! Spetrono Mouth!" Suddenly Pettigrew's mouth dissapeared! With that Pettigrew ran out of the room with Snape chasing him. Snape then yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" Suddenly Pettigrew had died. This would mean that Voldemort's two best death eaters were dead. Lucuis Malfoy, and Peter Pettigrew. Now he still had the former Minister Of Magic Cornelius Fudge with hm though. Now Harry would only have to fight them both, with all his friends with him. Then when DADA was over Harry went upstairs to his dorm to do his homework. When he finished his homework, he noticed that he had 15 minutes before lunch. Harry decided to explore Hogwarts to see if any other death eaters were hiding out in Hogwarts. 


	5. The Death Of Them All

Chapter 5: Death Of Them All  
  
When Harry went to look, he saw many people playing games in the great hall. He decided to go in there and look so he wouldn't be caught. When he went in the Great Hall, he went through the door on the other side. It had a staircase. Harry had never seen this place before. He went up the staircase. When he got their, he saw a golden door with snakes on it. Then in parseltounge Harry said, "Open up" The door opened. Inside was Cornelius Fudge, Voldemort's best death eater! When Harry got in the room, before he could do anything, Fudge yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" Suddenly Harry was dead. But then 10 seconds later, Harry was back alive because of the potion in his pocket. Instantly Harry yelled, "Accio Fudge's wand!" Then his wand flew to Harry. Then Harry said, "Spetrono bad part of mind!" Then Fudge become good almost instantly, and the dark mark on his arm dissapeared! Voldemort felt this. He suddenly apparated into Hogwarts. Then when Fudge saw Voldemort he yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" It did nothing except kill the snakes on the door. Then Voldemort was so mad that his death eater tried to kill him, he apperated back to his land. Fudge then came with Harry down the stairs. When they got into the Great Hall, lunch was about to start. Harry brought Fudge to Dumbledore. Harry then told Dumbledore, "Fudge is no longer a death eater. Look at his arm. I was looking for other death eaters after Pettigrew was killed, and I saw Fudge. so I yelled Spetrono bad part of mind. Then he instantly become good and the dark mark on his arm dissapeared." Then Dumbledore said, "I know. I know. I heard it all.I would like you Cornelius to become Divinations teacher." Then Fudge said, "Yes I will. But why? Don't you have one?" "Yes we did, but I just fired Trewanaly, because he never predicted correct." said Dumbledore. Then before lunch Dumbledore made an announcment. He said, "I would like you all to welcome our new Divination teacher, Prof. Fudge!" Everyone gasped. Then Neville yelled, "Isn't he a death eater?" Dumbleore responded, "No. Not anymore thanks to Harry Potter. He used Spetrono to take the bad part of his mind away. His dark mark is no longer there." Everyone was releaved. After lunch Harry had Divination. Harry thought, "Yes! The one divination class where nobody will predict his death. Hopefully." When Harry got to Divination, he was there first. When everyone was there, Fudge predicted Voldemort's death instead of Harry's! This was great! Hopefully it was correct. There was only one way to find out. Wait for Voldemort, to try to kill him and see if Harry killed Voldemort. 


End file.
